Magmar (Pokémon)
|} Magmar (Japanese: ブーバー Boober) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 30 and evolves into when traded holding a Magmarizer. Biology Magmar is a bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has yellow flame designs on it. A row of red spikes runs down its back, and there are two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one. It has a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. Its thighs are yellow, and it has red feet with two, clawed toes each. Its arms are covered in rigid, red scales and it has red hands with five, clawed fingers. It has black, metal shackles on its neck and ankles. At the tips of its yellow tail is a flame. Magmar's body temperature is nearly 2,200 °F (1,200 °C), giving its body an orange glow. The anime has shown that extremely well trained Magmar can block attacks with super-heated air. Because it hates cold places, this Pokémon typically resides in and around active . This Pokémon has even been known to spit scorching flames to establish an ideally warm environment for itself. Magmar is able to heal its wounds by dipping them into lava. In battle, it blows out intense flames from all over its body as to intimidate its foes and incinerate its surroundings. However, an outmatched Magmar will quickly retreat, using its fiery camouflage and its wavering, rippling glare to blend into any present fires. In the anime Major appearances Blaine's Magmar Magmar debuted in Riddle Me This, under the ownership of Blaine. He used it in his Gym s against in that episode and Volcanic Panic. Paul's Magmar Paul had a Magmar, which debuted in a flashback of his Gym battle with Maylene in Lost Leader Strategy!. Its first physical appearance was in Aiding the Enemy!. It was used in A Pyramiding Rage! to battle and his . Magmar gave up on , despite having a type-advantage, and soon lost to Brandon's , resulting in Paul losing the battle. It evolved into a prior to Pedal to the Mettle!. Other A Magmar appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!, where it evolved from Satchel's Magby. It reappeared in Address Unown!, where it was part of an 's dimension. Gary Oak used a Magmar against Ash in the Silver Conference in The Ties That Bind. It battled against , but despite the type advantage, it was defeated. An used a Magmar in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Tag! We're It...!. It battled against Paul's Chimchar and Ash's Pikachu alongside a 's , but it was defeated by Chimchar. A Magmar appeared in Bibarel Gnaws Best, under the ownership of the head engineer. It was used to attack a alongside an and , and was successful unlike the others. It was then defeated by Dawn's Piplup's super-effective . Two Magmar appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. kept battling one of them and managed to defeat Magmar in the end. It reappeared during a flashback in Some Kind of Laziness!. A 's Magmar appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where it was beaten by an Alolan and was defeated twice, requiring it to be treated at a Pokémon Center. Magmar reappeared in SM095, where it joined the Hikers in celebrating the capture of an . Minor appearances A Magmar appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Magmar appeared in A Farfetch'd Tale, under the ownership of Yosaku. It was seen making Charcoal for him. A 's Magmar appeared in The Big Balloon Blow-Up, where it was among the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Balloon Race. A Trainer's Magmar appeared in a flashback in As Cold as Pryce. Pryce remembered it as one of the Pokémon that fought against his . A Magmar appeared in PK13. A Trainer's Magmar appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A 's Magmar appeared in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. A Trainer's Magmar appeared in Glory Blaze! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A Magmar appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Magmar appeared in Alola, Kanto!, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Magmar were seen briefly burning up the Pewter Museum in Make Way for Magmar!. battled them using his . Though they were stalled, finished them off with his . In Just a Spearow Carrier, a Magmar appeared with its at the Indigo Plateau. A Magmar appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Magmar was seen briefly in A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, under the ownership of a whose gang attempted to ransack Three Island. It was easily defeated by 's and . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Magmar is Blaine's main Pokémon and his strongest. He sent it out during the battle portion of the Pokémon Quiz Battle in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!!. In the TCG Game data * : Four Magmar along with are the the boss Pokemon at Fire Island Volcano. Pokédex entries , its body is always burning with orange flames. Lives near volcanoes.}} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 10, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship, Volcano Cave}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B & A, Advanced Mode C & S)}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain, Sunny Seashore, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 399}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Magmar|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Magmar}} |Pokémon Festa 2006 Magmar|Japanese|Japan|30|November 25, 2006 to January 31, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Magmar}} |Trade for Evolution! Magmar|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Magmar}} |Spring 2014 Magmar|PAL region|Europe, Australia, and South Africa|30|April 1 to September 30, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Magmar}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=5 |candy=Magmar |evocandy=100 + 1 |stamina=130 |attack=206 |defense=169 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=126 |name2=Magmar |type1-2=Fire |evo2= holding |no3=467 |name3=Magmortar |type1-3=Fire }} Sprites Trivia * Magmar and seem to be counterparts; both evolve in a very similar way (first at level 30, then after being traded holding an "-izer" item), and both are typically exclusive to one version of a pair of games. They both have similar Status-inducing abilities in Flame Body and Static, as well as the same Hidden Ability Vital Spirit. Since Generation V, they also often learn similar moves at the same level. They even have the same special moves when purified from Pokémon XD: and . Their pre-evolutions and evolutions were released in the same generation. Origin Magmar seems to be a combination of a or with a mythical of fire. However, the tail and the spikes on its back resemble those of an . It is possibly overall based on a , depicted in Japanese Hindu-Buddhist as a birdlike, fire-breathing creature, similar to how its counterpart is based on an . Name origin Magmar may be a corruption of the word '' (intrusive molten rock), but may also involve the word mar (to damage or spoil), referring to the incineration of its surroundings to suit its own needs, or the Spanish fumar (to smoke). Boober may be a combination of (a type of sea bird) and a corruption of burn. In other languages and burn |fr=Magmar|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Magmar|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magmar|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Magmar|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그마 Magmar|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_yue=鴨嘴火龍 Ngaapjéuifólùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Duck-billed fiery dragon" |zh_cmn=鴨嘴火龍 / 鸭嘴火龙 Yāzuǐhuǒlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Duck-billed fiery dragon" |hi=मॅगमार Magmar|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Магмар Magmar|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Blaine's Magmar * Paul's Magmar Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Magmarizer de:Magmar es:Magmar fr:Magmar it:Magmar ja:ブーバー zh:鸭嘴火兽